


Tied Up

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Ghost Appendages, Hand Job, M/M, Papyrus/Sans implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans can tell himself Gaster only wants to experiment as many times as he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

Scrambling against the walls the best he could in his binds, Sans noticed the creature who opened the door was merely Gaster. "Hey, you think you could not leave me alone like this? I get you're doing some experiments, but I have a life." After all he got in reply was the door slamming, he gave off the best laugh he could, "Ooh, what, does this give you a boner?"

Gaster dropped down on his knees in front of Sans, making sure the erection was still up and eager. He ran his fingers over it, earning a gasp. His eyes moved up to meet with Sans, making a soothing noise when he found the cock dripping along his fingers.

"That isn't what it looks like! I'm just thinking of something else." Sans couldn't admit he'd been thinking about Gaster rubbing all over his bones. Instead he had to deal with the man pumping him to his limits. "Damn it, why can't you just stick it in me? I don't care how much I'm able to use my magic, just do something else!"

The scientist visibly stiffened until his hands then moved up to run along the face. Gaster licked over Sans' teeth until he got their tongue to meld together. 

Whatever fluid Gaster had dripping from his body had Sans shivering more than he intended. "Whoa, I didn't think that... Ah!" He noticed it tingling down his spine, not stopping for anything. "What is that? Did you plan this?"

The tongue drooled down over the ribs when Gaster seemed to want more of that reaction. He then leaned down to lap along the spine, each thrust of the hips drove him to go faster. Tongue wrapping around the bone to take in the taste, he paused when he heard the sobbing gasps.

Moving to kiss along the hips, Gaster earned babbling as his tongue moved over the translucent blue organ. The tongue darted up and down in the slit, making him smack the spread legs to make them quiver rather than jerk up. "Mm," he voiced, mouth opening wide to take it in.

As Gaster ran his mouth along the length, he found Sans was being too quiet for his liking. Gaster hummed around the erection, earning a choking noise. As he felt it leak towards completion, he pulled back to undress his lower body.

Without underwear, he was able to bring out his ghostly cocks with ease. "Please," he heard, making them throb. Gaster made sure the ankles and wrists were secured before dragging Sans down roughly onto his back. The smacking sound against the floor made him eagerly kneel.

Sans looked up to see Gaster watching him intently. "Throw me a bone..." He felt one of the cocks smacking against his ribs, "Or two!" He couldn't tell from his angle, but feeling them run then under his ribs across his bones made him stutter enough to want to shut up.

Gaster leaned down to be able to run his cock along the spine, getting them both to groan and need a breather. "Ah?" He wondered simply, the rest of his language lost on Sans clearly.

"Move!" Demanded Sans, hands fighting his binds to be able to jerk himself off. Gaster did it for him once the erections knew how to grind his spine without making him built up too fast. Still he demanded more, so he added, "Is that the best you got for me?"

Gaster gathered spit from the lips, before using it to run over the spine his cocks couldn't quite get to. Sans' blown back expression got him leaking. He attempted tickling between the leg bones, earning laughs and cries as he sped up.

Getting to the point where his head was shoved against the wall each thrust, Sans let it loll to the side to avoid anything too violent happening to whatever memories he had. It drove him wild whenever one of the cocks grinding him would find each bump of the spinal cord to catch on. "I'm going to blow, holy shit, slow down!"

Gaster pulled out completely, making him snarl a bit before he noticed the cocks sliding along his teeth. "Son of a-" If he hadn't found a way to close his mouth, he wouldn't have felt so confident taking at least one of the cocks in his mouth.

The older creature was panting, jerking his other erection as spit and his girth caused Sans to gargle him down. He held Sans there as he felt himself about blow, eye moving back to find the smaller skeleton so close from the sheer domination. 

Interesting, he thought as he switched cocks to pound into the mouth. Sans took it, eyes closing in delight until he heard his cell buzzing. He tried to reach it until he found the length so deep inside him that the bones on his neck felt ground against.

Papyrus' name was across the screen, making Sans go wide-eyed, doing his best to keep up his sucking. Eventually his eyes did close, and he heard a finger click on his phone, followed by shouting. The chiding over the device caused him to burst, gagging down what he could as Gaster came soon after.

Blushing deeply, Sans felt tears in his eyes as Gaster left him by his phone to face loud questions as to why he was coughing and panting. It was bad enough he was starting to sport another erection at the dominant tone.

"Come get me, bro," he barely got out, wincing as he felt the cum start to stick his head to the floor.


End file.
